


The U.A Sports Festival (The Gods are still mad about it)

by Eve_Fics



Series: The Day and Life of Half-Blood and Legacy Heroes [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cameos, Gen, M/M, Melissa is there for a hot second, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sports Festival Arc (My Hero Academia), They never asked to be half bloods, how to tag, part of a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Fics/pseuds/Eve_Fics
Summary: Now that the 1-A students were done dealing with the USJ a new seat has opened up in the hero course, meaning that everyone is more fired up than ever.But just because the festival was on its way didn't make anything easier for Izuku or his friends;A quest in and of itself with meeting new half-bloods, family reunions and forced character growth.Izuku has his work cut out for himself but he always knew it was never easy being a half-blood; he could quote his cousin.





	The U.A Sports Festival (The Gods are still mad about it)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! Feel free to leave suggestions below!

You know Izuku knew that life was never easy, nothing was ever simple.

It’s just not how things worked.

 

Somehow, he was the son of one of the most powerful Gods but was considered weak among humans because of his lack of quirk. It baffled him sometimes.

 

“Well I’m glad you’re okay Izu” came from his computer, he was currently in a three-way video chat with Katsuki and his other friend he had met during his first year at Camp Half-Blood. Unfortunately, he and Katsuki didn’t attend as often since they’ve been busy dealing with school and monsters. Not to mention that the travel was often long and boring, he was lucky that he didn’t have to worry about an untimely death while in the air unlike his cousins.

 

“Well the plan worked out fine, I don’t know what Asui and I would have done if Medusa had stopped us” Izuku shivered, as did his friend.

 

“Immortal beings are all petty fuckers” Katsuki had said from somewhere in his room, he wasn’t showing up on screen.

 

“As accurate as that is, I don’t think they’d appreciate it Kats” a giggle came from within the device. “Though it would be nice if monsters and other being didn’t attack me because of my mother or have severe arachnophobia”.

 

“Yeah well I’m sure it’s not as bad as your step-mother constantly trying to kill you or not wanting to take your chances swimming in the ocean or dying, Melissa” Izuku sarcastically remarked. Katsuki came back on the screen just to roll his eyes at them.

 

“Like I said, petty fuckers” he huffed, a bronze ring glimmering from his necklace.

 

“Careful Kats or your grandpa will hear you” Melissa giggled, though that was a very real possibility.

 

“Nah, that guy shows up from time to time to talk to the hag” Katsuki said with a bored expression, as though it were a more common occurrence.

 

“Really? He must really get along with her” Melissa said in awe, “Oh I heard Uncle Might is teaching you guys now at U.A right?”

 

When they met at the camp years ago Izuku had immediately known that she was related to David Shield, leading scientist in quirk studies and support gear, as well as close friend with All Might during his earlier years in the States. They had quickly formed their own little group at the camp and would talk about all things Hero related. She even told them stories about her “uncle” All Might, who she had known since she was a baby.

 

“Yeah” Katsuki grumbled out

 

“He teaches Heroics” Izuku elaborated “Though right now we’re mainly focusing on the training for the Sports Festival”

 

 

* * *

 

 

After the USJ Incident, as they were calling the disaster of a rescue training simulation, 1-A kicked it into high gear with the Sports Festival only a few weeks away.

 

“A lot of the other first year students will be looking to defeating you bunch” Shota had told them, causing them to sit up. “Now that your former classmate has left there’s a seat on the Hero course up for grabs.”

 

The day they came back after the USJ Incident they had been told that Minoru had dropped the Hero Course all together. It wasn’t like many of the class would miss him in the first place but Izuku couldn’t help but wonder what he was doing in the Hero Course if he wasn’t prepared to face villains at some point.

Though the ones with Godly blood will miss his strong human smell.

 

“Of course it’s not certain that the seat will be filled but there are always students looking to move to the Hero Course, and especially the 1-B students will try to knock you guys down.

 

“Do not let that intimidate you, you bunch survived the villain attack and came out safe. Everyone will be watching what you bunch do; Remember this go beyond your limit Plus Ultra”

 

“Yes sir!”

 

“Also I’d like for Midoriya, Asui, Bakugo, Todoroki, Kirishima and Iida to speak with me during your lunch time” their home room teacher instructed, causing their classmates to whisper about them, flinching when Shouta activated his quirk on them.

 

Home room went on as it normally would, except with all the excitement of the Sports Festival growing near and the gossip of why these students were getting called by Shouta.

 

Most of their classes went about as regularly as they usually did, which was the most normal thing about UA. Most of the teachers asked how they were feeling after the incident while others were pumping them up for the Festival.

 

Lunch time took forever but was quickly approaching and soon the group found themselves in their home room class with Shouta staring at them before huffing.

 

“You all have godly blood with the exception of Kirishima, who seems like he can see through the mist” Shouta told them as soon as he was sure that there was no one listening in their conversation.

 

“What?” Eijirou asked, he didn’t know what their teacher was talking about as the others nodded.

 

“Well most of us established this during USJ” Tsuyu responded back “Though we didn’t know about Iida-kun”

 

“Oh! I didn’t know about you guys either, I apologize “ their class president explained, “though there are other legacies in the class and a half blood”

 

“Who?” Shouta asked, annoyed that he was correct in his assumption, especially since many seemed to be coming from his class.

 

“I know Yaoyorozu is a half blood” Shoto said from behind the group.

 

“I know that Jirou is also a legacy, though Kaminari can look through the mist” Tenya nodded along.

 

“You lot are going to give me a headache” Shouta sighed again. “Just your class alone is enough to attract monsters. Iida, can you go get them from the cafeteria?”

 

Tenya nodded before leaving the group to get the missing 3 people.

 

“We could always go on a quest to get the school some protection now” Katsuki suggested but the Athena legacies shook their heads.

 

“It would have to be special Kacchan” Izuku began “Most of the protection used by the different camps keep out mortals”.

 

“That’s right,kero. If we get a protection spell it needs to be able to allow regular mortals in or else only those with Godly blood will get in” Tsuyu reasoned.

 

“What are you guys talking about?!” Eijirou exclaimed as all this information was getting out of hand.

 

“This must be pretty confusing to a newbie,huh? Don’t worry we were all the same at first” Izuku tried reassuring his classmate.

 

“You know the Gods and Goddesses from old legends? The Greeks, Romans, Scandinavian or the Kami?” Shoto bluntly began as Eijirou only nodded.

 

“Well they’re real, dipshit. Most of them can’t keep it in their pants and have kids” Katsuki took over causing Eijirou to become even more confused, processing the information.

 

“Those kids get targeted by monsters, some of them as revenge against their parents but most do it because to them they smell delicious “ Asui added on as the others nodded.

 

“Half-Bloods are stronger than the average human and usually share their parents’ power as well. Those who do survive getting targeted by monsters and grow old enough to have kids, those kids are called Legacies; the descendants of the Gods” Shouta elaborated further, seeing Eijirou’s face slowly turn understanding.

 

“So you’re saying that all of you guys have…. Godly blood? That’s why Medusa was targeting Asui and Midoriya at USJ?” Eijirou asked unsure.

 

“Immortal’s are all petty bitches” Katsuki huffed out causing the others to sigh.

 

“Essentially yes; Medusa hates all of Athena’s lineage.” Izuku laughed nervously .

 

“Oh you guys are related to Athena?” came from the door, revealing Tenya walking in with Momo, Kyoka and Denki.

 

“Legacies” Tsuyu clarified “What about you guys?”

 

“My grandfather is Apollo” Kyoka said as she and the others walked towards them.

 

“I can just see through the mist” Denki laughed causing Eijirou to stare.

 

“Oh yeah what is that? You guys said I can look through it?” he questioned

 

“It’s essentially a cloaking device for all things mystical. The average person isn’t supposed to look through it but there are those with “Clear vision “ who can see past its illusions.” Momo explained to him . “My grandmother is Benzaiten and my mother is Bellona”

 

“Wait so not everyone can see this stuff? Like it’s invisible to them or something?” Eijirou looked at them in awe.

 

“Not exactly, some things they can’t see but others change form of what the others see” Tenya explained “Like one of our weapons can look like a bat or hockey stick to the average person”

 

“Yeah it’s pretty weird but monsters don’t usually target normal humans nowadays. But that’s probably cause of the quirks” Denki elaborated “It’s kinda weird seeing all this freaky shit”.

 

“And yet you still insist on being around me and my folks” Kyoka chastised as Denki laughed.

 

“Well regardless,” Shouta interrupted his students’ banter “You are all aware of the dangers that may come your way because of how heavy the scent is with you kids. There are other half-bloods and legacies in the school, such as myself, Midnight and All Might, so if there is ever any need for backup you know where to look”.

 

* * *

 

 

“Since that conversation we’ve had at least two run ins with monsters daily” Izuku complained to Melissa, a sympathetic smile on her face.

 

“At least you guys are in a group together. Maybe dad can come up with something for the monsters, have you tried talking to Chiron or your cousins about this Izu?” she asked.

 

“Not really” Izuku mumbled

 

“It’s not like we have the time to travel to the Camp” Katsuki rolled his eyes “Besides we don’t even know if they’re on another world saving quest”  
  
“Well I guess you guys are right, though I’d visit the camp soon” Melissa suggested before signing out, goodbyes were said before ending the call.

 

Izuku couldn’t help but think of everything that’s happened to him. He knew he had something waiting for him,something was going to happen, he could feel inside of him.

 

 _‘I wonder if Percy ever felt this way?’_ he thought as he fell into a slumber.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Izuku felt himself in a floaty state, if that was even a way to describe it. One minute he was falling asleep and the next he was here, wherever here was._

_“What are you doing here?” a tired voice spoke behind him. Izuku turned around to see a boy his age, albeit taller and lankier, wild lilac hair framing his face. His amethyst eyes seemed otherworldly if it weren’t for the deep bags under his eyes._

_“I’d like to know that too, actually” he laughed “I was asleep and ended up here. You wouldn’t happen to know where this is?”_

_“We’re in the dream world or astral projecting if you want to call it that” the lilac boy answered truthfully “Are you a half-blood or something?”_

_“Yep. So this isn’t that weird now that I think about it. Anyway my name is Izuku Midoriya” he extended his hand to shake the boy, who looked at him critically before complying._

_“Hitoshi Shinsou, son of Somnus” Hitoshi responded curtly_

_“Oh you’re of Roman blood, I’m a Greek half-blood” Izuku said in awe, “So are you Roman half-bloods different from the Greek ones?”_

_“Uh I guess?” Hitoshi responded in confusion “Roman half-bloods are usually stricter and all that. I heard that Hypnos’ kids sleep wherever and whenever but us Somnus kids get insomnia instead” Hitoshi rolled his eyes “Apparently it’s more honorable to stay in the waking world than here”_

_“Ah that doesn’t seem like much fun” Izuku responded awkwardly “B-But you guys have domain over this world right? A lot of half-bloods tend to underestimate the powers of Hypnos’ kids and I can imagine it’s the same for you right? Well I mean I don’t want to assume anything but I wouldn’t be surprised if it was the case seeing as the parentage is similar enough. That’s not to say that I think they’re identical because that’s𑁋”_

_“You’re mumbling Midoriya” Hitoshi interrupted with an amused look “But yeah most half-bloods don’t think much of us”. Suddenly he looked up, intrigued by something before turning to Izuku “Looks like it’s time to wake up”_

_“Already? Well it was nice meeting you Shinsou”_

_“Yeah” Hitoshi seemed flustered while also looking as though he didn’t want their meeting to end “Maybe we’ll meet again”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Whoa it’s crowded over here”

 

The students of 1-A couldn’t even make it through their classroom door as a bunch of students were blocking the way, all of them trying to look into the room.

 

“Excuse me?” Izuku and his friends had to shove their way into class, it was almost as bad as the press from a few weeks ago. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a familiar mop of lavender hair.

 

“Shinsou?” Hitoshi mirrored Izuku’s surprised look from in front of the crowd.

 

“Midoriya. Didn’t know you went to U.A” Hitoshi composed himself as Izuku slowly nodded.

 

“Uh yeah me neither. Who would have thought we’d meet up here huh?” Izuku nervously laughed. Man was his life some sort of joke?

 

“What the fuck is taking you so long Deku? Did you two go on a bad date or some stupid shit” Katsuki interrupted the tension going between them “Can you fucking extras leave already, you fuckwads are just blocking our way”

 

“As eloquent as always Kacchan” Izuku rolled his eyes as the crowd of kids began yelling back at them.

 

“What? They’re just being waste of spaces; Plus I’m the one who's gonna whoop all your asses”

 

That’s when it became an argument between 1-A (Katsuki) and the rest of the first years. Hitoshi only gave a look to Izuku as looked back meekly.

 

“Are all you hero kids like this? It’ll be easy to take you down if that’s the case”

 

“Not really, just him really. You shouldn’t underestimate us Shinsou” Izuku gave him a smile “We can be pretty competitive”

 

 

 

 

“A group chat?”

 

 Today was one of the days that the group of kids with Godly blood, plus Eijiro and Denki, met up during their lunch and hung out, free to complain their heritage and the everlasting threat of an untimely death at the hand of monsters.

 

“Why would we make a group chat?” Izuku asked as he ate his katsudon, man did LunchRush know how to make the greatest food.

 

“I think it’s a good idea, we could always have means to communicate with each other in case something happens” Tenya nodded along as Momo thought it over.

 

“We’d have to think of a way to not attract the monsters but I say it’s a good idea. Though perhaps not a regular messaging app just in case” she relented.

 

“How are we supposed to make up a new app for this?” Tsuyu mused, Izuku and Katsuki locked eyes, having a silent conversation before Katsuki sighed.

 

“We know someone who could. Oh! I also met another half-blood today” that had peaked everyone’s interest, including Shoto, who had just stayed quiet while slurping his soba.

“You guys remember that guy with lavender hair earlier, Shinsou?”

 

“The fucking guy who said he would take us down?” Katsuki asked with an arched eyebrow

 

“How am I not surprised” Kyoka commented as Izuku nodded.

 

“Yeah! I met him last night while-”

 

“Oh did you guys really date?” Tsuyu asked causing the boy to blush.

 

“N-No! As I was saying, we met in a dream. He’s the son of Somnus, the Roman counterpart to Hypnos” Izuku explained with a faint blush.

 

“You want to add him to our little group don’t you, you fucking Deku” Katsuki said annoyed but like he knew it was coming.

 

“I’m sure he would appreciate it yes” Tenya conceded.

 

“Plus we did make this group for people like him too,kero” Tsuyu reasoned “ Since he’s a half-blood he’d probably been more targeted by the monsters”

 

“Let’s do a vote!” Eijiro said excited, “All in favor say Aye!. Aye!”

 

“Aye”

 

“Aye”  


“Aye”

 

“Aye”

 

“Aye”

 

“Aye”

 

The group looked at the last two members to answers. Shoto looked up with a bored expression before shrugging.

 

“Aye”

 

“Fucking fine, aye. But he better not get any ideas” Katsuki grumbled out, the others nodded in agreement.

 

“I’ll tell Shinsou about it then! Plus Kacchan and I will tell Melissa about the app idea, she probably already thought about it at some point” Izuku stated as Katsuki rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah sure whatever”

 

 

 

After a long day of training for the festival Izuku and his friends had decided to go out for once, as it was a day before the festival Shouta had dismissed them earlier than he normally would.

 

That was a mistake.

 

“How the hell do we always get into these messes!?” Katsuki yelled out as the group got cornered by an ambush of monsters. Fortunately for them the only people there were those who knew their secret so they didn’t have to worry about getting caught. Katsuki, Izuku, Momo and Kyoka were getting pushed closer to the wall, surrounded on the sides.

 

“Now’s probably the time for you to use your anger Kacchan” Izuku complained as he took out Astrapi.

 

“Perhaps in the future we should stop doing this sort of thing?” Momo suggested as she took out a pen, turning into a dory. She twirled the weapon with practiced ease as the tip glistened in gold; Izuku vaguely remembers her mentioning that it’s name was “Sofia”.

 

“ Yeah well we first need to survive this” Katsuki grumbled as he grabbed onto his necklace, its center holding a miniature bronze axe, transforming into a bronze double sided axe, a gift from his grandfather  “Tharros”.

 

“It would suck if we do though; it’s an entertaining chaotic thing we got going on” Kyoya tried joking. Her arrow shaped earrings glowed before a gastraphetes was placed in her hands, a bag filled with arrows on her back.

 

From the corner of his eye Izuku noticed another figure close to them in the same predicament as them though farring less better as his gladius was knocked out of his reach.

 

“Jirou to your left!” the girl took the shot without hesitating, disintegrating the monster before it had the chance to take a bite out of Hitoshi.

 

“Midoriya?” the purple haired boy rolled away from the next monster, grabbing his gladius once more and made his way to them.

“Welp it’s been a pretty average if disappointing life if we die here” Hitoshi stated as he gripped onto his weapon, the blade a shimmering silver.

 

“Fuck off eye bags, we’re not dying yet; I still need to be number one hero first” Katsuki yelled before they began the fight. Everything was going fairly well for them, no longer outnumbered thanks to the added help.

 

Hit after hit they striked down the monsters. If he had the time Izuku could probably name them and even from which mythology they were; his ADHD feeding his natural curiosity and thirst for knowledge leaving him often consumed in his own personal researches whether it be heroes or monsters.

 

The ragtag team work fluidly, each of them covering another’s weak points. They even began to use their quirks to help speed up the process; Kyoka’s earphone jacks and Momo’s creations being the most useful that wouldn’t garder unwanted attention. As the were finishing up with the group they felt the ground beginning to rumble, Kyoka being the first one to look up;

 

“Ah crap” they turned to see a cyclops, the biggest any of them had seen, towering before them as it began to swing its equally enormous club. As they jumped out of the way they all noticed the massive crater that appeared instances later.

 

“Seriously!?” this time Izuku yelled out. He really wondered if the Fates were fucking with him…. He’s been spending too much time with Katsuki.

 

Before they went back into the fray a giant shadow engulfed the cyclops and swallowed it whole.

 

“Did that just happen?” Kyoka asked dumbfounded.

 

“How?” Hitoshi asked with equal confusion.

 

The group looked around before Izuku sighed, already figuring out what had happened.

 

“I didn’t know you were coming over” he spoke in fluent English; those years at the camp had really helped with his fluency.

 

“It was supposed to be a surprise” a voice came from the shadows, the heroes in training aimed their weapons but were faced with a man in his twenties; olive skin that seemed almost unnaturally pale in some angles, his eyebags popping out because of the fact, he was lean but definitely muscular from the way his black shirt hugged his body, his face was chiseled like ancient statues adorned with deep dark brown which could have been mistaken for black and dark untamable hair.

 

Izuku was the first to notice the slight glisten on the fourth finger in his left hand.

 

“You know him Midoriya?” Momo asked as Katsuki huffed while Izuku nodded with a smile on his face, turning once more to the newcomer.

 

“It’s good to see you again Nico”


End file.
